Assassins creed: Heritage
by sandwichshop2
Summary: The year is 2010 alex is a modern day assassin. when he discovers advancements in the templar's  plot everything will change.
1. Chapter 1 I am an assassin

ASSASSINS CREED

LEGACY

Chapter 1

BY sandwichshop2

PS I DON'T OWN ASSASSINS CREED BUT IT'S A FUCKING AWESOME GAME.

Chapter 1

Location: new York

Time: present day

"I work in the dark to serve the light. My brothers and sisters protect the freedom of mankind. My name is Alexander Jones and like my ancestors I am a assassin." It's a cloudy night a man runs for his life the basic instinct of survival mixed with adrenalin keeps him running at full speed he keeps looking back to see if his pursuer is following him. He won't find me though I don't like to chase my pray on the streets. I use the roofs; he looks back again and runs into an alley. That a mistake I run these streets every night that's a dead end. I keep running the muscles in my legs not tiring from years of experience I jump across a gap in the buildings. I turn and I'm in luck theirs a rope leading down to the alley my target in hiding in. I hit the streets and walk to the alley. Something's wrong these streets should be flooded with people. No one is around "oh a trap how original" I say under my breath. I head toward the alley I see my target he stands looking confident. "Ha assassin you were wrong to hunt alone tonight. MEN KILL THE ASSASSIN."I was wrong the streets are now flooded with bodyguards they all have knifes, baseball bats, tire irons, I see that one has a gun. I lower my hands to my belt I draw a few throwing knifes. I'm careful to hide them from the thugs. I aim for the one with the gun there's no time left if I don't throw now I'm as good as dead. I snap my wrist the knife slices through the air. He hits it mark the man falls and as the gun hits the ground it fire's and hits the man that was standing next to him. In unison the fall I throw my last five knifes they all hit their mark. Thiers only one guard left. I take my pocket knife from my belt open it up and throw it he falls then there's silence. I turn to find my target running again he heads toward the brick wall he jumps and only makes it half way up. He turns around to find me standing a few yards away. He starts begging for his life "please don't kill me I have nothing you want" he starts spitting out some other things that's is starting to annoying "Wrong your part of the templar's and you need to die" "please no I- I – I can give you what I want" bingo I give him a moment then I reply "fine" I flick my wrist and my hidden blade hisses out. I hold it to his throat "when do they meet when the grandmasters of the templar order meet…"

AN: chapter 2 coming soon please review (be gentle=3 ) again I don't own assassins creed check out death note owner 13 she's awesome =3 she got me into this.


	2. Chapter 2 Enter rebecca

Assassin's creed legacy

Chapter 2

sandwichshop2

AN: don't own assassins creed or anything to do with it though I did try making a hidden blade it failed

Location: New York alley way

Time: present day 12:00 pm

"… I-I-I-I-I-I-I" the templar looks into my eyes my dark grey eyes. He sees the coldness the silent message "_lie to me and you die" _my blade cuts into his throat he blood trickles down staining his white t-shirt "The empire state building 99th floor in Mr. Johnsons office theirs a door in the fireplace the fire is fake the three stones stained with shoot press those in the lead to a hallway at the end is a grey door the lock combo is 42244. Now please don't kill me" finally it would be easier to learn this if I could just read minds. "One last question if you did die would they miss you?" he looks shocked his eyes wide with fear "n-n-n-no not right away in a couple of months they would I was support to head to Moscow next week and lay low for a month once there I was to start phase 2…" as he said these words he covered his mouth "well that makes things complicated your coming with me" I press a pressure point in his neck and he falls asleep. I tap my ear bud "this is Alex assassin 17 dose anyone copy " I listen for a few seconds nothing but static then a woman's voice comes on the radio "Alex? Is that you?" "R-Rebecca? " WTF I haven't seen her since 2005 that's when I last saw Lucy too. "Rebecca where are you?" it takes her a moment to say anything "I'm at the hideout duh I just got in to town I didn't know they assigned you here!"

"Yeah I've been here for over five years where have you been" I really should get out of here before the police arrive. "well I was in Montana for the last three years anyway I have you on the map the nearest entrance location is three blocks down" this is better than I thought first a good hunt then my oldest friend is in town "k thanks Rebecca oh by the way send someone down I've got a templar with me he as some very interesting things to tell us"…

AN: sorry I had to cut it short but I thought this would be a good place to stop for a little side thing

I used a website called .com/wiki/Rebecca_Crane to find out about Rebecca

Rebecca is an actual character from assassins creed

I don't own assassins creed

Everything else is original to me

Special thanks to death note owner 13 for introducing me to fan fiction.

Now who else should I introduce to my story

Oh and if you have information of something else called assassins creed legacy please let me know so I don't get sued. =3 read death note owner 13 she's great


	3. Chapter 3 shaun

Assassins creed legacy

Chapter 3

By

Sandwichshop2

….."hey Alex" I turn around and I see my friend Shaun. (AN: Shaun's the English one in assassins creed 2 and brotherhood) "Alex did you here Rebecca's here"

"yeah Shaun I did I talked with her now help me with this" until now Shaun didn't see the templar henchman I had on my shoulder "oh yeah hang on Rebecca told me I brought this he turned to the tunnel entrance and pulled out a gurney I got this from the hospital down the street" its dirty but it looks like it will hold this templar. "fine lets loud him up" Shaun takes the guys feet I take his hands we swing him up back facing the sky. I take is arms and bend them and handcuff them I do the same with his feet. "Shaun open the gate I'll push him through" Shaun took a rusty key and put it in the lock the gate swung open with a creek. I push the templar through the gurney goes along smoothly. We lock the gate and head to the hideout the trip takes about ten minutes. We walk along in the dark till we come to a light. We see Rebecca standing their looking at me with that look. That people who haven't seen each other for a long time. That look that makes me think she's happier to see me than I know…

AN: hey I know people hate authors notes but I want to ask something from you

Thinking of adding some romance should I?

Again thanks to death note owner 13 for getting me into fan fiction

Thanks again to the website .com/wiki/Shaun_Hastings i found the link from Rebecca's page to his I plan on using more characters which ones should I use?

For people wondering this is taking place In 2010 two years before the events on assassins creed

Yes for people who are Lucy fans she will appear in the story soon

Sorry I cut this short

Thanks for reading


	4. Chapter 4 wtf

Assassin's creed

Legacy

Chapter 4

By

Sandwich shop 2

"Greg" I yell Greg is our torture expert. I don't like torture but it's a useful tool sometimes he specializes in mental torture. "Greg I got someone you can play with" I enter his room and find him sitting there with an mp3 player the volume up to the max. I tap him on the shoulder "Greg" he jumps with surprise

"What the" he looks at me it take him a moment to recognize me I look past him I see and empty bottle "oh Alex me boy what brings you to me little shire" I love this guy he's Irish "Greg I have somebody you can play with. He's a templar I need to know what the plan is and what's phase one, two and how Meany phases are their" he looks at the templar for a sec then back to me "alrighty me boy set him down on the chair right there I assume you checked him for bugs"

"yeah Greg I did he's not tapped or bugged " I set him down on the chair "oh and Greg don't use any physical torture unless you have to " I walk out just as Greg starts talking to the templar he starts asking questions "so what's your name …." Greg's like that he draws you by pretending he's your friend pours you a drink then stabs you in the back

I head to the main room of the hideout theirs seven rooms. The main hall, my room, Shaun's room, Rebecca's room, Greg's room, the equipment room and the medical bay. We also have a basement which is used as a training ground. Then main hall serves as a kitchen, hangout, war room, and anything else we need. I look to my left and I see Rebecca standing at the door she flexes her finger at me then starts running down the hall. I sprint after her. We run for what seems like an hour I look ahead and I see her stop I look around were in what use to be caire's room it's filled with tech and this chair looking thing half built with wired and motherboards sitting in it. "Rebecca what's that" she looks down then back to me "its something Lucy wants me build its called an animus Lucy's working at this place called abstergo anyway there's something I need to tell you" she comes closer and kisses me…..

AN: to late romance has come

I don't own assassins creed Lucy and Rebecca and Shaun are real characters from the games Yes Rebecca built the animus 2.0 remember this takes place 2 years before the events in assassins creed 1-3 I assume that Lucy contacted her or the other assassins with instructions to build one and I assume it would take some timeSince its 2010 I assume that subject 16 would still be alive For those who don't know subject 16 is also an assassin captured by the templar's at the end of the first game we see the message he left in his own blood. Abstergo is a templar run thing from the game


	5. Chapter 5 Bye Bye John

Assassin's creed

heritage

Chapter 5

By

Sandwichshop2

AN: I found out about project legacy on facebook join its ok

….. She kissed me then she whispered "I missed you Alex every day since you left." She kissed me again and I kissed her I don't know what's come over me but I fell like it's just her and me we stumble on to the couch that's their and continue kissing. Were locked together with nothing but our lips finally I pull away "wait what are we doing Rebecca what if they find out" she just looked at me then said "I don't care Alex I'm tired of keeping secrets I just don't care anymore" when moved closer and starting kissing me again….

"so john what's the plan" Greg asked he was just getting started he had asked a few different questions but they had no meaning except finding out his name his name is john martin is a low level templar so he could have lied about his plan just to save his life he starts stuttering "t-t-the plan is to find another piece of Eden." Greg jumped at the sound of the name "what's it going to be used for john?" Greg asked showing no sign that recognized the name and what's phase one john licks his lips then replies "phase one was to located it phase two my part was to go get it"

"and it's in Moscow right" john just shakes his head "no no no no no no Moscow was just the rally point then I'd meet up with templar's their then we head to Berlin" Greg nodded his head "I see here let me get you a drink"Greg headed toward his cabinet he took some whisky and pored it in to a shot glass and handed it to john he drank it. "now then john how many phase dose this plan have john?" john looked "just three I don't know the third part all I know is that it will end the war between us"

"thanks john rest in peace" at the word rest john looked horrified "no no no please I told you everything I…" he didn't get to finish because of the poison Greg had slipped in to the whisky….

AN: I don't own assassins creed

John was inspired by my friend john but not really I just used his name

Rebecca is a actual character from assassins creed

Greg is Irish not trying to be stereo typical I am part Irish so yeah

In the game assassins creed brother hood we learn Rebecca had a boyfriend before she joined the order

Desmond will not be appearing in the story sorry or maybe he will


	6. Chapter 6 the beging of somthing

Assassin's creed

Assassin's heritage

Chapter 6

By

Sandwichshop2

Alex dragged john's body to the dumpster in the alley way he taped the sticker. A passage opened up the oiled hinges. Then the smell of sulfuric acid hit him he threw the body in. he hit the sticker again and the passage door closed. It again appeared to be nothing but a dumpster. On the dumpster were a few stains. If you looked at it you'd get sick. Alex reached up to the darkest of the stains and tapped it three times. A hissing noise came from the dumpster and then it was silent….

Rebecca sat looking at the animus she was building she had tested it on a templar prisoner before she moved form Washington D.C. it worked but she need to make it faster and less deadly. The bleeding effect was the only drawback. The bleeding effect is where a person's mind blends and melts together with information from past lives. It wouldn't be so bad if a person could control it. Unable to tell the difference between their own life and the life of their ancestors. They become insane. Lucy had recently sent her a message telling her that a person named subject sixteen had killed himself because of the bleeding effect. Rebecca was tinkering with a piece of tech. she couldn't get her mind Alex in five years he had grown up so much he wasn't the same goofy kid anymore. He was a trained assassin able to kill ten people in less than two minutes with only one hidden blade. He also had no baby fat left; five years of training had striped it off. He grown some stubble and he had a few scars. He had grown taller he must have been five feet the last time she'd seen him. Hell she'd bet that he was a full five inches taller than her. "crap" Rebecca thought she pulled out her cell phone and pressed the contact's button she selected Alex's name and pressed send the phone rang only twice then Alex replied "hey Rebecca what you need?"Rebecca took a few seconds to breathe "Alex I need your help down here"

"On my way Rebecca do you need anything else" Rebecca took a five second pause as if to think "no I just need your help" then the call ended Rebecca had hung up. It would take about ten minutes for Alex to reach her. Last time it had taken so long because she had taken the long way. Five minutes later she didn't know that he stood behind her. Alex touched her on shoulder, she jumped he took the moment to swing her around and bring her closer to him until they were face to face. "Rebecca…." He didn't finish his sentence cause he decided that kissing her would say what he wanted to say Rebecca was taken back at first but then she kissed him back. She kissed him like she had never kissed anyone else. Alex stood there and held the woman he loved, and she held him. It felt like there was nothing but them in the world. No assassins, templar's or plots to control the world. Nothing but them. After a few minutes he started moving toward the bed. Still kissing they sat down, Rebecca started to pull Alex's shirt up and he put his hands in hers reaching for the bra. Alex didn't care anymore he loved Rebecca and she loved him. Then Alex's radio went off. " ALEX" it was Shaun's voice "WE NEED YOU UP HERE NOW" and with that Alex looked at Rebecca. Mouthed the words ""I love you" kissed her one more time making it last as long as possible. Then sprinted down the hallway Rebecca looked down the black hallway feeling more alone than she ever had.

AN: I don't own assassins creed

The templar's mission in assassin's creed is to take over the world

Rebecca never had a romance of this kind that we know of

Please report any miss spellings I will fix them (me no spell to good) don't for get to review.

Happy holidays

Yours truly sandwichshop2

(Emo kid)

Take note that "Emo kid" is not my pen name it's my nick name


	7. Chapter 7 falling into place

Assassins creed heritage

chapter 7

sandwichshop2

"station one this is desk everything running smoothly nothing to report. " This was good john had been captured he knew that much. The grandmaster of the templar order sat in a leather chair. He messed with his mustache, then he taped on the intercom. "Stacy could you let the lab know I'm coming down in ten minutes"

"yes Mr. stockly is their anything else."

"yes could you also send for a pizza its getting toward lunch."

"right away sir shall I use the regular account and order the regular thing"

"No no no I don't want the normal. Could you make it sausage and pepperoni with bacon and onions also get an order of cheese bread."

"yes sir"

Mr. stockly headed to the lab it would take about an hour for the pizza to arrive due to new york's traffic. He stepped in the elevator and headed to the ground. Once he reached the ground floor he hit the close door button and pulled open the emergency box. He swiped his card and a whole new array of buttons lit up he selected the one labeled: Lab. Mr. stocky waited as the elevator took him down past ground level. Once the elevator stopped he stepped out. He was greeted with the smell you only find in hospitals. Three guards turned and drew their weapons. Before they relished who they were aimed at all three fell to the ground.

"So I'm guessing it works then" Mr. stockly asked calmly

"yes my lord it dose all the tests have been conducted its ready to launch."

"good we shall launch on schedule you please send a message to the supreme grand master telling him of this"

"very well it shall be done"

Alex started walking. He was dressed in a hoodie and jeans trying to blend in with a group of highschool students. If things were different then he guessed that he would have gone to high school and had friends. Maybe be married by now. Thoughts of Rebecca popped into his head. He missed her but he had to focus on the task at hand. He entered the empire state building. He looked at the clock there were five minutes till the gas. He looked around and found a chair and sat down four minutes passed he bowed his head a slipped a mask on.

Their were ten seconds to go, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. On cue the gas exploded from the vents. As he predicted panic swept up everyone they were all fighting to get out. A red alarm stared buzzing . He saw a few of the desk members head for the elevator. He followed them . He heard them chatting as they walked to the elevator. Over the crowd he heard them say something about a grandmaster, assassins, and Eden. The reached the elevator. He tapped one on the shoulder and punched the other when the first member relished what was happening it was to late Alex had snapped his neck. The last templar stood their and pulled out a knife. He swung at Alex. He grabbed the mans arm broke it and punched the man in the stomach. The man collapsed from the lack of air and pain in his arm.

Alex searched the body's and found key cards. Each with a different color sticker on it. He took the one with the red and headed to the elevator...

An: ok so as always i dont own assassins creed. this is one of the last chapters in AC heritage. im thinking about making it ten chapters. dont know yet. thanxs for reading

-kevyn


	8. Chapter 8 final steps

Assassins creed heritage

chapter 8

sandwichshop2

Alex closed the elevator door. He looked at the pannle of buttons. "they must have more hidden els were." he looked at the emergency box if anything thats were they would have hidden them. He opened the box thier was a phone about three inches of plastic wood and and a emergcy button. he studied the insides of the pannle and notised that thier was a slit under the phone. He took out the stolen key card and pushed it in. as if by magic the three inch gap lit up with buttons.

thier were six of them total. each was labed one read Hanger, Barracks, mess, lab, interigation, and tunnle access. alex couldn't deside were to go. obviously the pieace of edan wouldn't be in the interigation, mess, barracks, or hanger. so he desided to try the lab button. he pushed the lab button. the elevator started moving down. in a few minutes the door slid open with a ring and a voice said "Levle sixteen lab"

He walked out three bodies lay on the floor each wearing a gard uniform. Alex picked one up pulled it over his hoodie. The uniform was made up of a bullet prof vest helmit greaves and arm braces. He also picked up a hand gun and assualt rifle from the gard. He grabbed extra ammo and headed forward. he opened a door and was in a long barley lit hallway. he started walking and every few yards a window would replace the cold grey of steel. He looked through one an saw a room mabey fivety yards long and sixty yards wide. inside this room was a very big man with a dark black mustash, a scrawny looking man stood next to him. he wore a white cout, black rubber boots and googals. the big man wore a white suit with red crosses at the cuffs. around his neck was a cross pendent.

the big man was whatching a blank screen on it were the words _conecting please wait_. a few short seconds later a older mans face apperid. Alex knew who he was. this man had caused the death of so meany of his friends. this man was the suprem grand master of the templar order.

The glass must have been sound proff because alex couldn't hear anything the big man said but he saw him pull the pieace of edan out of his pocket. alex looked around and found a door he swiped the key card and it opened. "whos thier i said no destebaces."

alex only rasied the gun and fired. the bigger man held out the pieace of edan and the bullets reflected everywere the scrawny man wasn't so lucky. he was hit by the storm of bullets. a ricosha bullet hit the screen the suprim grandmasters face disapered. the big man lowered his arm and said "hello alex. i've been waiting for you. you may call me Mr. stockly. and now its time to die."

AN: ok so one of the last chapters hope u enjoyed it. i dont own assassins creed or anything related to it. i hope u have enjoyed reading so far. look for new chapters coming soon along with new storys. please enjoy fanfiction as i have come to enjoy it. soon myself and deathnote owner 13 will be wrighting a short harry potter fanfiction. i hope u all will enjoy it.

hope you guys are well

-kevyn


	9. Chapter 9 rebecca on edge

Assassins creed heritage

chapter 9

"Poilce are out side the empire state building. trying to negotiate with terroist who have gased the building. So far thier has been no talk between the local athiortys and the terroist. thier seams like no people in the building have been injured but police susect that the terroirs may have taken hostages. althought people speculate that thier are no terrorist in the building at all. im standing here with a man who clamis to have seen a person in the building who right befor the gas started put on him self a gas mask. sir what did you see?"

"Well jan i was in the building today to negotiate a deal with a larger company. i own a small flower shop. anyway i was waiting in the loby when i see this young man come in. He was wearing a white hoodie and jeans. he also had a backpack so i assumed he was a student. he comes in a sits down. five minutes later the gas hits. i look at him and he has a mask on. and hes heading tword the elevator. at this point i was heading to the door next thing i know im out hear and police cars are blaring."

Rebecca turned the T.V off thoughts of alex were swimming in her head. _"is he ok, what if he gets killed? Iits one man verses and entire army. will i see him again?"_ she looked over to the half build animus basicly a chair with wires and motherbords spilling out of it. She picks up a knife that alex gave her all thouse years ago. a knife that had saved her life on more than one occation, and headed up to the equipment room. luckly thier was no one gaurding it. she when it and picked up, a few knifes, a hand gun, bullet prof vest, smoke bombs, some C4 and extra ammo.

Alex looked at Mr. stocky. he was a bigger man borderline fat. he had a black mustach the only hair on his head. under his white suit was a black tie. "what do you mean Mr. stocky im the one with the gun."

"yes but didn't you just see what happend." he held up the pieace of edan. "you can't harm me."

Alex threw the gun down. he'd have to end it hand to hand. he pulled his combate knife out of his pocket. He reached into his hoodie and pulled out a smoke bomb. he threw it on the gound. a big cloud of smoke blew up between him and Mr stockly. he ran tword him knife in hand amied for a vital spot...

AN: okay so yea this is one serisously one of the last chapters. check out my other storys. also myself and deathnote owner 13 will be making a harry potter fanfiction. i just dont know when. as always i dont own assassins creed. and thanks for reading

-kevyn


	10. Chapter 10 Ending

AN: OK so I know that I do theses at the end but want u guys to know early that this might be the very last chapter in ACH I don't yet know depended. Their will be an epilog and I might go back and add a prolog. umm this might not be the last Assassins creed fanfic I write im just an absolute assassins creed fan. im like my friends Emily (more than one two same name it gets confusing sometimes _) an anime.

oh also im going to try somthing and if it works u'll see how i envison the chareters, places, and everything els. i use a word pad program on my Cp so if i can uploud somthing on a document to faniction u should be able to picture my peoples better. OMG this is so F-ing long already... ok so at the moment Deathnote owner 13 and i are working on a harry potter fanfic i hope u will all enjoy it. i personly know death note so dont get any ideas that she faved me cause im awesome at wrighting. cause i suck... the only reson that the harry potter thing is going to be good is cause her half of it.

so yea dear god why cant i wright like this when im writing ACH or one of my other storys seriously i've only been writing for like five minutes O_o wow, ha mabey i dont need to take a keybording class after all...ok now im rambaling mabey i wont write this last chapter cause that means i got to end something i love doing... ok so one last thing

i dont own assassins creed or anything related to it.

now with out ferthure ado

Assassins creed heritage

chapter 10

Alex ran toward Mr.. stockly. He was blinded by the smoke but so was he. He spun the knife in his hand bringing it point to the ground and swung blindly hoping to hit his target. He knew that if Mr. stockly had a chance to use the piece of edan on him he was dead. After a few swings his knife hit something. He herd a grunt then out of the corner of his eye he saw something shining. He ducked letting his knife stay with what ever he hit, rolled and burst through the cloud of smoke.

In the center of the smoke a bright ball was burning then in a blink of an eye the smoke was gone. His knife had hit something alright. He had hit Mr.. stockly in the back of his arm. Mr. stockly grunted as he pulled the knife out of his arm, already blood flowed staining his white suit. In one hand he held the piece of edan,in the other was Alex's knife.

I underestimated you Alex. But know it wont happen again. He flung the knife at Alex. Alex didn't have time to react the knife hit him in the left shoulder, He gasped in pain he fell to the floor. He landed on his knees. Mr. stockly walked up to him slowly. He laid a hand on the knife, the pain was unbearable. Then Mr. stockly twisted it in his shoulder and pulled it out if Alex lived through it he'd never be able to use his left arm again. Mr. stockly smiled as he held the knife to Alex's throat. "now Alex time to die"

Rebecca had barley managed to sneak past the police officers guarding the empire state building. It had been harder to even get into the dame building. She looked around and saw three staff knocked out. She ran up to one and saw some one had gone through the pockets two key cards were on the ground. One had a green sticker on it the other had a yellow. She picked them up and ran toward the elevator once the door closed she saw she looked around as saw the faint line of the plastic covered panel.

Their was a slot for the key card she swiped the yellow and using her GPS locater she had planted on Alex saw he was sixteen levels down. She looked at the lit up buttons. She could press all of the buttons but that would take to long. Then she saw the phone she picked it up and said in a woman's voice "hello welcome to abertergo new York an evacuation is in process all personal are required to report to the hanger."

"umm im on my way their but could you please could you tell me which level was last selected" Rebecca asked

"level sixteen the LAB was selected by before the evacuation."

she hung the phone up and pressed the lab button. The evaluator seemed slow to her. Every second she wasted meant another second she came closer to losing Alex. Finally it came to a halt the elevator door opened and she slid out. Three guards lay dead before her. One was missing his uniform and guns. Rebecca walked pass them.

she followed a long barley lit hallway. Until she herd a bomb go off she looked ahead smoke was coming out of a room labeled seventeen. She jogged toward it. After she got their she slammed her back to the wall. Turning very slowly she peeked into the room, Alex was on this knees held at knife point. She intently pulled out Alex's knife took aim and threw.

Alex looked down. He reached slowly into his pocket careful not to let Mr.. stockly see. He wrapped his hand around the detonator. If he died so did this son of a bitch. He was seconds from pressing the detonator when Mr.. stockly dropped the knife. With a heavy thud Mr.. stockly dropped dead. His old knife sticking from his temple. He looked at the door and saw Rebecca.

"R-R-Rebecca! w-w-what are u doing here?"

"Saving your life" she replied

"But but but u shouldn't be here."

"too late im here now lets go" she walked over to him and gasped when she was his shoulder. "ALEX'S WHAT HAPPENED?" he nodded to the knife laying at his feet. It was covered in blood his blood.

"Rebecca listen to me you got to get out of done for anyway" he smiled sadly "I've lost to much blood and my shoulder is pretty fucked up."

"What are you crazy Alex? im not leaving you here. I simply won't"

"Rebecca please this is the hardest thing I've ever had to do. Everything here needs to be destroyed." Rebecca ran through her bad and took out the C-4. "Here we can use this. We can blow it from the hide out. Common get up." her voice cracked with deperation. She started to cry "common common lets go." tears were streaming down here face. "Alex please lets go."

Alex picked up the C-4 and pushed it back into rebecca's bag. "they'd be able to track it rebecca." he laid the back down by rebecca.

Alex half wobbled to Mr.. stocklys body. He picked up the piece of edan. And pulled the knife out of Mr.. stocklys head. He wobbled back to Rebecca cleaned the knife on his hoddie. Gave it too her. And held up the piece of edan. "Rebecca looked at me" she did and her eyes were then transfixed on the piece of edan. ALex felt the power flowing through his hands. "Rebecca I command you to run back to the hide out then forget about me. Finish the animus and get it to Lucy. You never knew me I never existed." he let the piece of edan fall to his side. It took Rebecca a few minutes for her brain to process the command.

finally she got up and ran out. As she did Alex mouthed "I love you Rebecca." he took his cell phone and sent shaun a text message. "shuan used piece of edan on Rebecca =( when she gets their she's not going to remember me. Don't hold a funeral. Not coming back. brief lucy. Don't ever mention me again...Bye" he sent it then threw his phone at the wall. He picked up the piece of edan back up and hugged it. Then he finally pressed the detonator.


	11. Chapter 11 epilog

Epilog

Assassin's creed heritage

Lucy snapped up. She looked down and saw the papers sprawled on her desk.. She had been juggling reports from Vidic and the remaining assassins. She looked to her left and saw her phone. It what had woken her up. She picked it up and saw that she had gotten a text from Rebecca. She opened it. "It's done….." She knew something was up. She texted back

"What's wrong?"

Rebecca's answer was "nothing…."

"Rebecca I know something is wrong tell me."

"It's…..Alex" was Rebecca replied

"What happened?"

"He's dead…."

Lucy's eyes widened. "Oh my god" she wisped to her self. "How…" Lucy replied. It took a few moments then her phone buzzed again. She looked and saw that Rebecca was calling. She answered.

"Hey Rebecca" their was nothing but silence then Lucy heard Rebecca crying. "Rebecca what happened"

Through the sobs Rebecca managed to say "look at the news"

Lucy turned on her laptop and pulled up CNN

"Earlier this week police had surrounded the empire state building. They had believed terrorist had taken over but no demands were made. A half hour later a mulified explosion could be herd. When fire marshals and swat teams went in nothing could be found. No burn marks or deadly gad residue. Police determined it was just a prank using a stage type of smoke. Three bodies were found all desk clerks one had a shattered wrist and was taken to the ER; the other two had been knocked out with blunt force. They had been examined by medical personnel and determined ok. I'm Terria Shelly join us after the commercial break for today's top news."

Lucy closed her laptop and then Rebecca started to speak again. "W-w-we found that they had a piece of Edan Alex went in and I followed. He was almost killed then I saved him…he took the piece of Edan and ordered me to run and forget about him….. He told Shaun to never tell me…I made him….and the memories came back…..he's gone…..he's dead….and I'm alone…its my fault."

"Rebecca it's not your fault. He did what he did to protect you. He didn't want to leave you. He did his duty. All we can do is remember him now."

"Whatever Lucy. You didn't love him I did. Now he's gone…. The only person I loved is gone…. Anyway the animus is done. How long till we bust 16 out?"

"Rebecca he's dead. He wrote on the wall all of these symbol's in his own blood. I'm sorry Alex is gone. But we need to push the plan back were getting a new subject. I'll call you with details later…..I got to go. Stay strong."

"Ok bye Lucy" Rebecca started to sob again "talk to you later." she hung up

Lucy looked over her desk. Papers sprawled the few personal items that occupied the edge included. A photo of her family and a staples easy button. She opened her desk drawer. And pulled out her note book. She opened it and pulled out a photo of her self Alex, Rebecca and Shaun,

"I'm sorry Alex. I'm sorry it ended this way you did your duty. But was it worth it?"

AN: hey guys its done this is the last chapter. Its over its done. Let me know. If theirs anything I need to fix. I hope you enjoyed it. I certainly did. Ok so by the way I don't own assassins creed. Its always been own by the assassins creed people and Ubisoft. Again thanks


End file.
